Z Sword
The Z Sword (ゼットソード, Zetto Sōdo), or Zeta Sword in the English version of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, is an ancient and extremely heavy sword that was embedded in a mountaintop at the Sacred World of the Kais. It looks like a European Bastard Sword, also known as Hand-and-a-Half Sword. Overview As hard as they tried, none of the Kais that attempted to release the Z Sword were successful. With Gohan needing medical attention, Supreme Kai brings him to the Sacred World of the Kais to heal as well as to try and release the Z Sword so as to gain access to its legendary power. Despite great difficulty and Kibito constantly decrying him for being a mere mortal, Gohan is successful in freeing the sword upon transforming into a Super Saiyan 2, stunning Kibito in the process. Although finding difficulty in holding the sword, Gohan begins training to wield it. Later on when Goku visits the Sacred World of the Kais after returning to Other World, he tests Gohan by hurling a boulder towards him, which the Z Sword cuts through easily. In order to test the sword's limits, Supreme Kai materializes a giant cube made of Kachin, the densest material in the universe, to give Goku to throw at Gohan. Unfortunately, the Z Sword breaks when attempting to slice through the cube. Despite Supreme Kai and Kibito expressing shock and great disappointment over this, not all hope was lost, as the breaking of the blade released the power held within the sword. Video game appearances The Z Sword appears in the story mode of Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, one of the mini-games that appear while the game is loading, involves Gohan pulling out as many Z Swords as he can. In Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Gohan can be seen wielding the Z Sword in the background of Training Mode. In the game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Gohan and Supreme Kai go to the Sacred World of the Kais to release the Z Sword only to find that Gohan can not remove it, resulting in their need of the "chosen one". The "chosen one" turns out to be the Future Gohan, who proceeds to remove the sword easily. The sword can be seen in the game as a projectile attack used by both Gohan and Future Gohan while using Old Kai's Unlock Ability. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Gohan has a team attack with Future Trunks, titled Twin Sword Slash, in which he uses the Z Sword. The Z Sword is one of the two swords Ultimate Gohan can use in Super Dragon Ball Z, the other one being his training sword. Trivia *The legend of the Z Sword mirrors the Arthurian legend of the Sword in the Stone, with it also being incredibly hard to pull out and it later being broken. *The name "Zeta Sword" used in the English manga matches the Spanish pronunciation for the letter Z, "Zeta". Gallery GohanPullingOutTheZSword.jpg|Gohan pulling out the Z Sword Gohan pulls the sword out.jpg|Gohan pulls out the Z Sword 232-52.jpg|Gohan trains with the Z Sword GohanPlayingWithTheZSword.jpg|Gohan wields the Z Sword TE-125.jpg|A Z Sword card in the Bandai CCG Category:Sword